


Henry`s Story (История Генри)

by KrutikovaMary



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrutikovaMary/pseuds/KrutikovaMary
Summary: Henry is locked in his room. He tries to escape, but ends up in different twisted worlds - you already know that, it`s the same. Or maybe it`s not?
Kudos: 1





	Henry`s Story (История Генри)

Пролог  
Сумерки медленно опускались на город. Дневная жара уже почти спала, и подул легкий ветер. Мужчина в плаще стоял в тени высокого дерева, наблюдая за подростком. Тот нарезал круги на велосипеде по дорожкам парка, стараясь объезжать подальше бросавшихся на колеса собак. Внезапно у него зазвонил телефон, и подросток едва не упал, выпустив руль из рук. Быстро придя в себя, он взял трубку:  
-Алло, мама? Ты скоро приедешь? Хорошо. Нет, я не дома. Ну ты же знаешь. Я не хочу его видеть.  
Собеседница что-то долго говорила на другом конце линии, и подросток слушал с недовольным лицом. Наконец он положил трубку и, вздохнув, сел на ближайшую скамейку. Его взгляд блуждал с одного человека на другого, пока не остановился на фигуре в плаще. Подросток слегка нахмурился и вытянул голову - одежда незнакомца было совсем неподходящей для этого сезона. Некоторое время они наблюдали друг за другом. Потом телефон зазвонил снова, и подросток взял трубку. Мужчина видел, как постепенно меняется его лицо – недоверие, шок и наконец, безграничное отчаяние. Подросток заплакал и упал на колени, велосипед свалился рядом, но его хозяин не обратил на это никакого внимания. Некоторое время мальчик слушал, потом закрыл крышку. Вытирая слезы свободной рукой, он засунул телефон в карман и обвел глазами парк. Человека под деревом уже не было.

Квартира  
Светофор сменился зеленым, и машины тронулись с места. Не выпуская из руки сигарету, Генри Таунсенд приоткрыл окно и нажал на газ. Эта квартира была уже третьей из тех, которые он смотрел. Каждый раз что-то было не так – то арендная плата высокая, то неудобно добираться. Сейчас вот тоже удача не улыбнулась ему и, как обычно, Генри набрал знакомый номер:  
-Привет. Не мешаю? Ты еще не легла спать? Извини, что так поздно. Нет, сегодня тоже не получилось. Этот вариант вообще оказался самым худшим. Не знаю, когда теперь буду дома. На дороге пробка. Вроде бы, кого-то сбили.  
На следующем повороте Генри не успел проскочить на зеленый и ему пришлось снова остановиться. Обведя глазами улицу, он заметил слева невысокое здание и знак перед ним «Сдаются комнаты». Резко вывернув руль, мужчина свернул к дому. Вслед ему раздались ругань и гудки, но он не обратил на это внимания. Выбравшись из машины, Генри обвел глазами здание. Оно было необычным – одна часть была двухэтажной, другая – трех. Глаза его задержались на одном из окон третьего этажа – почему-то создавалось странное чувство, что за ним наблюдают. Докурив и выбросив окурок в урну, Генри вошел в холл. Внутри было довольно просторно и чисто, хотя и создавалась ощущение некой заброшенности. Генри направился к единственному человеку, который был в холле.  
-Извините, я могу узнать, сдаются ли здесь квартиры?  
Мужчина, раскладывающий рекламные брошюры какого-то модного лечебного заведения по почтовым ящикам, повернулся к нему и обвел его внимательным, хотя и дружелюбным взглядом. Он был довольно высокий, седой, но морщин на его лице было немного.  
-Добрый день. Да, есть одна свободная комната.  
-На третьем этаже? – быстро спросил Генри и тут же пожалел об этом.  
Его собеседник нахмурился:  
-Да, на третьем. А как вы узнали?  
-Там просто не горел свет. – Попытался оправдаться Генри.  
-Ах, вот оно что. Вы правы, эта квартира уже пустует некоторое время. Хотите посмотреть? Я суперинтендант.  
-С удовольствием! – Откликнулся Генри. Ему не верилось – такая удача: дом расположен в центре, есть свободная комната и первый человек же, которого он встретил – управляющий.  
Последний (он представился мистером Сандерлендом) сходил за ключами и повел Генри наверх.  
-Давно вы здесь живете? – Постарался завязать беседу Таунсенд.  
-Да почти всю жизнь. Мы с женой сюда еще в молодости переехали. Потом сын появился.  
-Значит, вы с семьей тут?  
-Сейчас один. – Хрипло отозвался мужчина. – Жена умерла пару лет назад, а сын…со здоровьем у него проблемы.  
Генри решил промолчать и больше не докучать вопросами. Он с интересом осматривался по сторонам: лифта нет – это, конечно, неудобно, но подниматься невысоко, так что ничего страшного. Мистер Сандерленд открыл дверь на третий этаж и пропустил Генри вперед. Свернув за угол, тот увидел коридор с тремя квартирами. Над входом в каждую горел свет, но лишь над средней дверью лампочка изредка мигала, издавая при этом странные звуки. Заметив направление его взгляда, управляющий сказал:  
-Надо починить, но все руки не доходят. Я ведь здесь всем один занимаюсь. Восемнадцать квартир, жильцов еще больше, у каждого свои проблемы. Ну да ладно.  
Он перебирал связку ключей и, найдя нужный, вставил его в замок. Дверь долго не поддавалась и Сандерленд пробормотал:  
-Такое чувство иногда, что кто-то там заперся. Всегда эта дверь с трудом открывается.  
Наконец его усилия увенчались успехом, и мужчины вошли внутрь. Первое помещение представляло собой кухню, совмещенную с гостиной. Справа была дверь в кладовку. Генри прошел дальше, осмотрев ванную и спальню. Ему нравилась квартира, даже очень, и он на секунду пожалел, что не может остаться тут на ночь, вместо того, чтобы ехать назад еще Бог знает сколько.  
-Апартаменты сдаются с мебелью?  
-Да, здесь уже все есть. Можно заезжать и жить. Арендная плата тоже разумная, и соседи хорошие.  
-Тогда решено. Когда можно заселяться?

Взаперти  
Генри проснулся, когда луч солнца скользнул по его лицу. Вытянув руку, мужчина взял с тумбочки часы – пять минут одиннадцатого. Еще полежав в постели, он решил, наконец, вставать. Вылезать из пижамы ему не хотелось, и он сразу отправился в ванную. Умывшись, Генри некоторое время рассматривал свое отражение. Прошедшие два года не должны были сильно отразиться на его внешности, но мужчина все равно заметил морщины в уголках глаз и губ, а также несколько седых волос. Безуспешно поискав бритву, он решил в первую очередь позавтракать. Потирая левой рукой глаза, Генри обошел кухонную стойку и открыл холодильник. Продуктов оставалось немного, и он подумал, что в ближайшее время пора пополнить запасы. Сделав бутерброд из остатков хлеба и сырной нарезки, и поставив вариться кофе, мужчина достал телефон и набрал номер.  
-Доброе утро! Ты не спишь? Сколько времени? Да знаю я! Решил себя сегодня немного побаловать.   
Свободной рукой Генри достал до пульта и включил телевизор. Там шла знакомая реклама: «Ищете особое место, где можно было бы провести время и забыться? Вам нужно расслабиться и отвлечься от всего?» Генри в раздражении щелкнул пультом, вновь сосредоточив свое внимание на собеседнике:  
-Опять это объявление. Меня уже тошнит от него. Ладно, я пойду завтракать. Хорошего тебе дня! Да, я тебя тоже.  
Устроившись на диване, Генри принялся за еду, не рискнув на этот раз включать телевизор. За окном была отличная погода, и настроение мужчины снова улучшилось. Покончив с завтраком, он встал и направился к раковине, когда понял – что-то не так. Что-то было неправильно в комнате. Цепи…Входная дверь была увешана цепями, соединенными металлическими замками и вбитыми в стены. Выронив посуду из рук, Генри бросился вперед. Что за черт? Этого не может быть! Почему он не заметил сразу? Он попытался было выдернуть крепления из стен – не получилось. Тогда он взял разводной ключ из кладовки и постарался сбить замки – с таким же успехом. Открыть дверной замок тоже не получилось. Все усилия избавиться от цепей оказались тщетными. В глазок были видны лишь белые стены коридора и свет от мигающей лампочки. И только тут Генри заметил надпись на двери «Тебе не выйти. Уолтер С.» Обессилевший, он привалился к стене. Что все это значит? Кто мог сделать такое? Внезапная догадка осенила его – если он заперт изнутри, значит тот, кто это сделал, тоже в квартире. Трясущимися руками Генри пошарил в шкафу, но не нашел ничего острого или режущего. Тогда, довольствуясь разводным ключом и стараясь не шуметь, он пошел в спальню. Постепенно осмотрев все – платяной шкаф, под кроватью, даже под столом, мужчина двинулся в ванную. За занавеской пусто, а больше спрятаться негде. Генри снова открыл кладовку, в гостиной проверил за диваном. Было ясно, что он в квартире один. Вздохнув, Таунсенд наконец решил позвонить управляющему. Беспокоить старика не хотелось, но случай был из ряда вон. Телефон отозвался серией странных шумов и Генри, придвинув аппарат поближе, заметил, что шнур перерезан. Тогда он открыл крышку мобильника – нет сети. Телефоны экстренных служб тоже не работали. Что делать? Генри снова прошелся по квартире. Голова начинала болеть, к тому же сильно захотелось курить. Щелкнув зажигалкой, Генри подошел к окну. Оно не открывалось. Он подергал соседнее – тщетно. Поспешно потушив сигарету, мужчина ринулся в спальню. Окна там тоже словно заело. Все больше поддаваясь панике, он с силой ударил по стеклу. Кулак пронзила острая боль. Рассердившись, Генри схватил подставку со стола и бросил. Ожидаемого звона стекла не было. В следующие полчаса мужчина пытался разбить окна всеми тяжелыми предметами, которые нашлись у него в доме. Не добившись результата, он, мокрый и задыхающийся, упал на диван. За окном уже темнело, и лучи закатного солнца окрасили небосвод в багровые оттенки. Постепенно Генри уснул.  
Следующим утром он проснулся от дикой головной боли и потер глаза рукой, удивившись следам крови на своих костяшках. Обведя царивший вокруг хаос, Генри вспомнил события вчерашнего дня и подскочил. Цепи были на месте. Испустив разочарованный стон, он прошел к раковине и вымыл руки, потом достал стакан и таблетку аспирина. Глядя, как емкость постепенно наполняется водой, он подумал еще об одном средстве дать о себе знать окружающему миру. Проглотив лекарство, Генри заткнул слив раковины и включил воду на полную. Потом прошел в ванную и сделал там то же самое. Конечно, в случае успеха ему придется заплатить немалые деньги за устроенный потоп, однако на кону была его свобода. Пока текла вода, Генри переоделся в белые футболку и джинсы. Он с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда раковина переполнится, однако его ждало разочарование. Когда до краев оставалась пара миллиметров, в кране что-то загудело, и вода перестала течь. Разозленный Генри принялся вычерпывать ее руками на кафельный пол, но этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы залить соседей снизу. В кухне было то же самое. Таунсенд с отчаянием подумал, что так он умрет от обезвоживания и гипоксии. Снова подойдя к входной двери, он посмотрел в глазок – ничего нового. Внезапно он подумал – возможно, мои соседи не слышат меня. Но видеть-то они должны! Генри вырвал пару листов из лежащего на кухонной стойке блокнота и крупно написал «ПОМОГИТЕ МНЕ», «Я НЕ МОГУ ВЫЙТИ ИЗ КВАРТИРЫ. Я ЗАПЕРТ», «ОТКРОЙТЕ ДВЕРЬ. НА ПОМОЩЬ». Ему с трудом удалось протолкнуть листы под дверь. Возможно, теперь у него есть шанс. Доковыляв до дивана, Генри без сил опустился на него. Скорее всего, он задремал, так как донесшийся из глубины квартиры шум заставил его подскочить. В спальне ничего не изменилось, зато в ванной.… В стене напротив входа зияла дыра. Из нее тянуло холодом, и доносились плач, стоны и крики. Генри был сбит с толку – как дыра могла появиться? Впрочем, события последних дней немного притупили его способность удивляться и, понимая, что другого шанса на побег у него нет, мужчина полез вперед.

Метро  
Генри пришел в себя в длинном, ярко освещенном коридоре. Свет лампочек на высоком потолке словно проникал ему в мозг. Он сел и осмотрелся. Вдоль бетонных стен был разбросан разный хлам – сломанный велосипед, ржавые трубы, прогнившие деревянные коробки. Помещение выглядело странным, но явно знакомым. «Это же метро!» - подумал Генри. Он облегченно выдохнул и, пошатываясь, встал на ноги. Осталось только найти выход, и он будет свободен. Однако все имеющиеся в коридоре двери были заперты, и открыть их было невозможно. Пройдя пару десятков шагов, мужчина завернул за угол. Впереди были турникеты для спуска на платформу. «Возможно, мне удастся попасть на другую станцию и уже оттуда выйти на улицу». – Решил Генри. Тут он понял, что у него с собой нет ни жетонов, ни проездного. Пока он рылся в карманах, кто-то мягко коснулся его плеча, заставив мужчину подпрыгнуть от ужаса и резко обернуться. Перед ним стояла красивая, средних лет женщина в коротком платье с глубоким вырезом. Она протянула руку и коснулась его щеки:  
-Привет, красавчик. Ты потерялся? Тебе нужна помощь?  
Генри захотелось расплакаться от радости – наконец-то живой человек!  
-Да, мне очень нужна помощь! Извините, я очень напуган. Просто последние пару дней я жил в настоящем кошмаре – был заперт в собственной квартире, меня никто не слышит, даже телефон…  
-Шшш, не волнуйся. Я помогу тебе. – Прервала поток слов женщина, приложив палец к его губам. – Я вижу, ты хочешь спуститься. Тебе нужен жетон?  
-Да. – С облегчением выдохнул Генри. Какое счастье, что его не приняли за сумасшедшего!   
-У меня как раз есть один. Вот, возьми. – Женщина протянула ему блестящий кругляшок.  
-Отлично, спасибо. Огромное спасибо. Вы спасли меня.  
-Синтия. Меня зовут Синтия.  
-Еще раз спасибо, ммм…Синтия. – Генри уже поднял руку, чтобы опустить жетон в прорезь, но обернулся. – Разве вы не будете спускаться тоже? Это странное место.  
-Возможно, попозже. Ты иди, не жди меня.  
Генри, бросив на женщину последний взгляд, повернул турникет и стал спускаться по лестнице. Поезд уже стоял у платформы и он, боясь не успеть, забежал в вагон. Однако двери не закрылись, и поезд не двинулся с места. Немного подождав, Генри вышел. На перроне никого не было и вообще здесь было темнее, чем в вестибюле, есть не считать ярко освещенной двери в конце платформы с надписью «Выход». Таунсенд пошел вдоль поезда, заглядывая в окна – тоже никого. Вокруг было неестественно тихо, если не считать звука…шагов. Кто-то спускался по лестнице. Генри, не желая оставаться в одиночестве, бросился вперед: должно быть, Синтия передумала и все-таки решила составить ему компанию. Однако появившаяся из темноты фигура не принадлежала женщине. Это был высокий мужчина с длинными грязными волосами и пятнами крови на лице и длинном плаще. Он внимательно разглядывал Таунсенда, после чего поднял руку с зажатым в ней револьвером. Генри отпрянул и бросился бежать. Крики «Стой! Остановись!» неслись ему вдогонку, но Генри и не думал слушаться. Он почти добежал до двери с надписью «Выход», молясь лишь о том, чтобы та оказалась открыта. На его счастье, ручка поддалась сразу, и мужчина влетел в тесное, едва освещенное помещение. Он тут же захлопнул дверь за собой и, поскольку никакого замка или задвижки не было, навалился на нее всем весом. Сердце бешено колотилось, перед глазами мелькали красные круги. Что это сейчас было? Кто этот человек и почему целился в него? На обычного нищего не похож, вряд ли хотел ограбить. Но почему он весь в крови? И самое главное – где остальные люди? Генри прижался лбом к стене. У него было столько вопросов, и ни на один не было разумного, логичного ответа. Он был уверен только в одном – с ума он не сошел и это не сон. За дверью послышались легкие шаги, и Генри снова вцепился в ручку изо всех сил.  
-Открой мне, Генри. Это я, Синтия, не бойся.  
Немного поколебавшись, мужчина все-таки приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в узкую щель. Женщина стояла напротив, с грустной улыбкой на лице. Она протянула руку, и Генри шагнул ей навстречу. Внезапно его плечо пронзила такая сильная боль, что он упал на колени. Голова кружилась, и он с ужасом понял, что теряет сознание. 

Лес  
Открыв глаза, Генри долго не мог понять, где находится. Вокруг были высокие деревья, их ветви раскачивались под порывами ветра, пахло землей и мокрой листвой. Темнота была почти кромешная, если не считать несколько тускло светивших вдалеке фонарей. Место не было похоже на парк или сквер – дорожка, на которой сидел Генри, была едва заметной среди высокой травы, не было видно ни скамеек, ни урн. Мужчина поежился и потер ладони друг о друга. По крайней мере, он на улице и, если сумеет правильно выбрать направление, рано или поздно выйдет на шоссе. Единственной проблемой могли стать дикие звери. Словно в ответ на его мысли, вдали раздался вой какого-то животного. Генри пожалел, что у него нет с собой оружия или хотя бы обычной дубинки. Вокруг ничего пригодного не нашлось, и Таунсенд нехотя двинулся по дороге. Впереди виднелись очертания какого-то строения, и он решил поискать там помощи или, на худой конец, дождаться утра. Здание было огорожено высоким забором с колючей проволокой наверху. Когда до него оставалась пара метров, Генри увидел, как из-за большого камня справа от двери вылезла какая-то тварь. Отдаленно существо напоминало собаку, однако встопорщенная шерсть была грязно-зеленого цвета, а длинный язык, свисающий из клыкастой пасти, волочился по земле. Генри застыл на месте – собак он терпеть не мог. Существо, припав мордой к земле и угрожающе оскалившись, двинулось на него, готовясь напасть. Понимая, что к двери ему просто так не прорваться, а убежать он не сможет, мужчина приготовился сражаться. Собака резко прыгнула, однако Генри удалось чудом увернуться. Размахнувшись, он ударил животное в бок, едва не потеряв равновесие. Заскулив от боли, существо развернулось, чтобы повторить атаку, но Генри не стал терять времени и ринулся к двери. Железные петли скрипнули, и мужчина, забежав во двор, в последний момент успел захлопнуть дверь, едва не прищемив нос собаке. Отойдя на некоторое расстояние и убедившись, что дверь надежно заперта, Генри двинулся к дому. На крыльце сидел бритый, худощавый парень. В руках он вертел зажигалку и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Его лицо показалось смутно знакомым, но Таунсенд не сумел припомнить, где они могли встретиться. Подняв голову, парень с интересом взглянул на него:  
\- А, п-п-привет. Что ты з-з-здесь д-д-делаешь?  
\- Эмм, добрый…вечер. Меня зовут Генри Таунсенд. Я…не знаю, как тут очутился. Вы живете в этом доме?  
\- Меня зовут Д-д-джаспер.   
\- Что это за место? Где мы?  
Парень удивленно осмотрелся, словно только сейчас обратив внимание на местность вокруг.  
-А т-т-ты как д-д-думаешь?  
-Я понятия не умею. Я просто…Я проснулся в своей комнате, а дверь оказалась заперта. Потом я попал в метро, только это было не совсем метро. Ну…оно было вроде как ненастоящим, а теперь вот это место…Творятся какие-то странные вещи, которых я не понимаю.  
Джаспер только молча кивнул, не выглядя впечатленным рассказом. Некоторое время мужчины посидели в тишине, потом Генри спросил:  
-Ты не знаешь никого по имени Уолтер С? Это имя было написано на моей двери.  
Джаспер на мгновение задумался, потом сказал:  
-Я н-н-не з-з-знаю, как его з-з-зовут, н-н-но есть один на «С». С-с-салливан, врод-д-де так.  
-Ты думаешь, это он меня запер?  
Джаспер посмотрел на него с удивлением и усмехнулся:  
\- Этот С-с-салливан хочет, чтобы мы ост-т-тались тут нав-в-всегда. Ты р-р-разве не з-з-знал?  
-Мы? И разве отсюда нельзя выбраться? Это просто лес, где-то же он заканчивается. Давай искать выход отсюда. Вставай, пойдем, Джаспер. Только не через ту дверь, там какая-то тварь. Что вон за той дверью?  
Генри встал, Джаспер поднялся тоже, но вместо того, чтобы двинуться вслед, направился к входу в дом.  
-Ты куда? – Окликнул его Генри.  
-Внутрь. Т-т-тут с-с-становится холодно. Т-т-тем более что т-т-ты найдешь в т-т-такой т-т-темноте?  
Генри вынужден был признать его правоту:  
-Хорошо. Ты иди, я постою здесь. Пока еще не так холодно.  
Прозвучал щелчок захлопнувшейся двери, и Таунсенд погрузился в раздумья. Неужели действительно какой-то Салливан запер его? Но как, и куда он исчез потом? Джаспер явно что-то знает, надо будет потом расспросить его получше. Вздохнув, Генри открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. В нос ему тут же ударил запах горелого дерева, а глаза стали слезиться. Закашлявшись и пытаясь отогнать рукой дым, он увидел, как из-под двери слева вырываются языки пламени. Желая как можно скорее прийти на помощь, Генри бросился туда и распахнул дверь. Его глазам предстало поистине жуткое зрелище. Тело Джаспера, почерневшее и неподвижное, лежало на широком столе посреди комнаты, а над ним, с ножом в одной руке и с молотком в другой, стоял тот самый незнакомец в плаще. Создавалось ощущение, что череп несчастной жертвы вскрыт. Испустив яростный крик, Генри кинулся ему на спину. Застигнутый врасплох мужчина, тем не менее, одним сильным движением отбросил его обратно в коридор и закрыл за ними обоими дверь. Понимая, что помочь Джасперу он уже не сможет, Генри с трудом поднялся на ноги, приготовившись бежать. Мужчина сделал шаг навстречу и протянул вперед руку. Генри в ужасе отшатнулся:  
-Не трогай меня! Ты убийца! Ненормальный! Псих! Что тебе от меня нужно?  
-Генри, не убегай от меня, я хочу помочь. – Голос длинноволосого был спокойным, но, как ни странно, ему удавалось перекрыть шум ревущего огня.  
Задыхаясь и кашляя, Генри стал медленно пятиться к двери. Мужчина внимательно следил за ним, не двигаясь с места. Добравшись до двери, Таунсенд рывком открыл ее и бросился наутек. Последнее, что он увидел, обернувшись – высокую фигуру в плаще, стоящую в дверном проеме объятого пламенем дома.

Тюрьма  
Генри лежал на узкой кровати. Его руки и ноги затекли, а голова отзывалась тупой болью на каждое движение. Мужчина сразу понял, что он не у себя дома и на мгновение пожалел об этом – несмотря на странности с его жильем, собственная постель была гораздо удобнее. Он задумался, прекратятся ли когда-нибудь его страдания, и удастся ли найти хоть одного нормального человека. Генри хотел поднять руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза от настойчиво бьющего в них света лампы, но понял, что его конечности привязаны к кровати кожаными ремнями. Мужчина резко сел и огляделся. Комната, где он находился, была крошечной, кровать занимала большую ее часть, а посередине… В полу, прямо в центре помещения, была большая дыра. Оттуда доносились стоны, плач и странный шепот. С кровати нельзя было увидеть, есть ли там что-то, к тому же снизу не поступало света. Генри несколько минут отчаянно пытался освободить руки, и вскоре ему это удалось. Отцепить ремни от ног он сумел еще быстрее. Медленно ступая, он двинулся к двери, пытаясь держаться поближе к стене, чтобы не упасть в дыру. На мгновение ему показалось, что эта дверь тоже заперта, и спина покрылась холодным потом, но наконец, ручка все-таки поддалась, и он вышел в коридор. Снаружи было очень сыро, по стенам и потолку неторопливо ползали толстые слизни. Стараясь ни к чему не прикасаться, Генри осторожно пошел вперед. Следующая дверь, судя по всему, тоже вела в камеру, но мужчина не стал пробовать ее открывать. Большая дверь справа, судя по всему, была выходом, но он решил обойти весь этаж в надежде найти что-нибудь полезное. Обойдя коридор по кругу, он почти дошел до своей камеры, когда из-за соседней с ней двери услышал тихий, едва различимый стук. Генри напрягся и, подойдя поближе, прислушался - стук определенно доносился изнутри.  
-Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь? – Тихо позвал он.  
-Помогите мне. Я не могу выйти. – Донесся до него приглушенный голос.  
Генри подергал дверь, но она не поддалась. Конечно, на что он рассчитывал? Он осмотрелся кругом – ничего полезного.  
-Нужен ключ. – Снова послышался голос. – Посмотрите в других камерах, замки везде одинаковые.   
Генри попытался открыть другие двери – тщетно, потом вернулся к себе в камеру – пусто. Он привалился спиной к стене и, проведя рукой по лбу, засунул ее в карман. Пальцы нащупали что-то холодное и твердое. Он вынул предмет и рассмотрел при свете лампы – ключ от его дома! Возможно, он подойдет. Таунсенд бегом бросился вон, едва не свалившись в дыру. Мокрыми от пота руками он вставил ключ в замочную скважину соседней двери и повернул. Дверь открылась. На полу, прямо у его ног, сидела девушка, прислонившись лбом к откосу. На ней было короткое вечернее платье, одна нога забинтована, а левая рука в гипсе. Она подняла глаза и прищурилась. Генри опустился перед ней на колени:  
-С вами все в порядке? Давно вы здесь?  
Девушка покачала головой:  
-Я здесь уже пару дней. Я пыталась звать на помощь первое время, но никто не пришел. Я уже отчаялась отсюда выйти, да и сил у меня не так много осталось. Вот и сижу у двери, иногда стучу – вдруг кто-то услышит. Спасибо вам большое, вы спасли меня. – В глазах девушки показались слезы, и она протянула здоровую руку Генри.  
Тот, слегка пожав ее, осмотрел камеру (дыры в полу тут не было), потом повернулся к собеседнице.  
-Как вас зовут? Вы сможете идти?   
-Меня зовут Айлин Гэлвин. Я попробую встать.  
Генри помог девушке подняться, и та, пошатываясь и опираясь на стену, сумела выпрямиться.   
-Давайте поскорее выберемся отсюда. – Сказала она. – У меня от этого места мурашки по коже.   
Поддерживая Айлин за талию, Генри двинулся к выходу. Айлин шла не так медленно, как он боялся, но у двери попросила остановиться и передохнуть.   
-Извините, я не могу не спросить, - Начал Генри, указывая на гипс и бинты. – Но кто сделал с вами такое?  
-А, это. – Бросив взгляд на свою руку, вздохнула Айлин. – Это сделал один человек, мужчина. Вы ведь знаете, какими иногда они бывают – избивают собственный детей, и жен, и вообще…  
-Мне очень жаль. Это был ваш друг?  
-Друг? Разве друг сделал бы со мной такое? Нет, я его не знала. Он ворвался в мою квартиру, я едва разглядела его лицо. Потом очнулась уже здесь.  
Генри замолчал, не желая развивать тему и доставлять Айлин лишние страдания.  
-Тогда давайте быстрее уйдем отсюда. – Сказал он и открыл дверь.  
Здание  
Это было самое странное строение, что приходилось видеть Генри. Они уже битый час блуждали по лабиринтам коридоров и сплетениям комнат. Часть дверей была закрыта, а те, что были открыты, вели в очень необычные помещения, непонятно для чего предназначавшиеся. Айлин иногда приходилось оставлять в одном из них, так как она с трудом передвигалась и не могла поспеть за Генри. Тот знал, что где-то должен быть выход из этого жуткого места и старался как можно скорее обследовать каждый этаж, не желая оставлять свою спутницу надолго одну. Вернувшись с очередной вылазки в помещение, напоминающее магазин животных, он застал Айлин перебирающей вещи, которые ей удалось найти за прилавком. Ничего полезного среди них не было – несколько карандашей, кроссворд и газета. Несмотря на то, что последняя была очень старой, Генри перелистнул страницы. Вдруг взгляд его наткнулся на знакомое лицо.  
-Смотри! – Повернув газету к Айлин так, чтобы можно было прочитать заметку, воскликнул мужчина.  
Айлин бросила рассеянный взгляд на страницу и тут же вскрикнула.  
-Это он! Это тот самый мужчина, который меня избил! Его зовут Уолтер Салливан.  
Теперь настала очередь Генри удивляться, так как, увидев фото, он не успел заметить имя под ним. Вчитавшись в статью, мужчина оцепенел.  
«Позавчера полицией наконец был пойман Уолтер Салливан, который за неделю до этого жестоко избил, после чего убил собственного отца. Шум привлек соседа, и на Уолтера, вышедшего в крови из дома, набросилась его собака. Одним ударом ноги переломив животному позвоночник, мужчина сумел скрыться. Однако привлечь обвиняемого к уголовной ответственности за эти поступки не удалось, так как он был признан судом невменяемым и помещен в лечебницу для душевнобольных. Однако, как уверяют некоторые специалисты…»  
Дальше страница была оторвана и статья обрывалась. Генри и Айлин обменялись недоумевающими взглядами.  
-Этот газете уже два года. Как тогда этот сумасшедший смог запереть тебя, потом напасть в метро, а после этого убить того парня, если он все время сидел в психушке? – Наконец вымолвила девушка.  
-Я не знаю. Наверное, он сбежал. Как можно искать разумное объяснение поступкам таких людей? Теперь он гуляет на свободе и творит все, что ему вздумается.  
-Странно, я бы никогда не подумала, что он сошел с ума. У него такое спокойное и умное лицо.  
Генри презрительно фыркнул:  
-Вот именно такие и становятся самыми опасными убийцами – на них никто не подумает. Ничего, ему не удастся скрыться от правосудия.  
Айлин лишь покачала головой и Генри, не желая ссориться, примирительно сказал:  
-Пойдем. Кажется, я нашел выход отсюда.  
Однако так просто уйти им не удалось. В дверном проеме, загораживая свет из коридора, стоял Уолтер Салливан.  
-Айлин, беги! – Отчаянно крикнул Генри. – Я задержу его!  
Однако эти предосторожности были излишними, так как Салливан, игнорируя девушку, двинулся прямо к Генри и схватил его за плечо:  
-Таунсенд! Хватит убегать. Нам нужно поговорить.  
Генри вырвался и ударил мужчину по лицу:  
-Хватит нас преследовать! Ты безумный маньяк, которому место в психушке! Убери от меня свои грязные руки! – И не дожидаясь реакции своего оппонента, Генри бросился к выходу.

Дом  
Коридор был до боли знакомым, и Генри облегченно выдохнул. Наконец-то он в своем доме! Единственным, что омрачало его радость, было отсутствие Айлин. Однако он надеялся, что девушка вышла на улицу и уже позвала кого-нибудь на помощь. Двинувшись навстречу двери с мигающей над ней лампочкой, Генри заметил разбросанные по полу листы. Подняв их и узнав собственный почерк, мужчина нахмурился. Неужели за все эти дни никто из его соседей не выходил из дома? Дверь ожидаемо не удалось открыть, и Генри пожалел, что оставил ключ от квартиры в той камере, где встретил Айлин, хотя заходить внутрь ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Немного постояв перед входом в свое жилище, мужчина вышел на лестницу. На нижней ступеньке, спиной к нему, сидела знакомая фигура в плаще. Внезапно Генри охватила такая ярость, что глаза заволокло красной пеленой. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, он добрался до мужчины и начал колотить его по спине:  
-Что здесь происходит? Отвечай мне немедленно!  
Уолтер уворачивался от ударов, пытаясь защититься.  
-Генри! Пожалуйста, успокойся. Давай сядем и поговорим.  
На Таунсенда внезапно накатила усталость – недосып и переживания последних дней дали о себе знать. Он тяжело опустился рядом с Уолтером.  
-Почему ты меня преследуешь? Что тебе нужно?   
-Я всего лишь хочу помочь.  
-Ты направил на меня пистолет!  
-Извини, сначала я выбрал неправильную тактику. Но сейчас я чувствую, что мы уже почти у цели.  
-И какая у тебя цель? Зачем ты запер меня, зачем убил Джаспера?  
-Но Джаспер жив! – Удивленно отозвался Уолтер.  
-Я видел своими глазами, как ты копался у него в голове! Как после этого можно остаться в живых?  
Салливан тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову:  
-Мне жаль, что ты это увидел. Этого не должно было случиться.  
-А я очень рад, что увидел. Теперь-то я абсолютно уверен, что ты бездушный монстр.  
Уолтер горько усмехнулся:  
-Ты меня всегда во всем обвиняешь. Может, я напоминаю тебе того, кого ты знал много лет назад?  
-Нет, ты один такой в своем роде. – С сарказмом ответил Генри. – Прекрати заговаривать мне зубы. Где Айлин?  
-Кто?  
-Ты опять за свое? – Рявкнул, снова свирепея, Генри. – Девушка, которая была со мной в зоомагазине. Как ты мог ее забыть? Ты же избил ее до полусмерти!  
-Генри, клянусь тебе, я никого не бил. И ты был один в том помещении.  
-Ну хватит. – Таунсенд встал. – Я больше не намерен сидеть тут и слушать твое вранье. Я иду в полицейский участок, и пусть они снова забирают тебя в психушку. Ты опасен для общества.  
Уолтер в ответ лишь вздохнул, и Генри, не желая терять времени, направился к выходу из дома.

Больница  
Генри очнулся в очередной тесной камере. Пол, стены и потолок – все было белым и обитым какой-то мягкой тканью. Единственными предметами мебели были узкая кровать, низенький столик у зарешеченного окна и несколько пластиковых контейнеров с разными вещами. Маленькая дверь в дальнем углу вела в туалет. Генри покрутил кран – воды не было. Решив, что здесь задерживаться не стоит, мужчина открыл дверь в коридор. Тот был длинным и довольно широким, с целым рядом одинаковых белых дверей. Над дверью, откуда вышел Генри, мигала лампочка. Сам коридор кишел какими-то странными существами, напоминающими обезьян. Некоторые из них кричали, размахивая руками, другие выли, кто-то даже плакал. К счастью, на Генри они не обращали никакого внимания, и тот постарался как можно быстрее убраться из этого места. Выйдя на лестницу, ведущую вниз, он наконец перевел дух. Что это за кошмарное место? На первом этаже все кабинеты были закрыты, кроме одного, с надписью «приемная». Генри открыл дверь. За столом, записывая что-то в блокнот, сидел Уолтер. Увидев вошедшего, он широко улыбнулся:  
-А, Генри. Проходи, садись.  
-Снова ты? Когда ты прекратишь эти издевательства, сумасшедший ублюдок?  
-Ты думаешь, это я сумасшедший? – Приподнял одну бровь Уолтер.  
-А кто же еще?  
Салливан вздохнул и потер переносицу:  
-Пожалуйста, сядь. Нам нужно поговорить.  
-О чем? Мне нужны ответы на вопросы. Что происходит?  
-Но разве ты сам не видишь? – сочувственно покачал головой Уолтер. – Посмотри вокруг.  
И Генри увидел.

Правда  
Они сидели за столом в просторной, хорошо освещенной комнате. По периметру стояли шкафы с книгами, на стенах висели плакаты. Подняв голову, Генри увидел, что Уолтер одет в медицинский халат, а на столе стоит табличка «Доктор У. Салливан». Сам Генри был одет в белые мягкие штаны и рубашку из такой же ткани. На его запястьях блестели наручники.  
-Почему я связан? – Дрожащим голосом, еще пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, прошептал Генри.  
-Поверь, мне бы этого не хотелось так же, как и тебе. Но после пары нападений на меня было решено, что это необходимая мера.   
-Где мы находимся?  
-Я думаю, ты уже и сам догадался.   
-Это больница.  
-Все верно, это госпиталь для людей с нарушениями психики.   
-Кто-нибудь знает, что я здесь? Меня навещают?  
-Это закрытое заведение, где пациентам запрещены любые контакты с внешним миром.  
-Но я прекрасно помню, что разговаривал по телефону с мамой.  
\- Генри, твоя мама умерла много лет назад – ее сбила машина, когда она ехала домой.  
Таунсенд открыл рот, но не смог издать ни звука. Наконец он выдавил из себя:  
-Но я говорил с ней по телефону.  
-А, телефон. Я решил, что можно его оставить, хотя не уверен, что это пошло тебе на пользу. Посмотри в своем кармане.   
Генри попытался дотянуться, но наручники ему мешали.  
-Думаю, это можно снять. Конечно, при условии, что ты не бросишься на меня снова.   
-Я обещаю. Извините. - Пробормотал Генри.  
Освободив руки, он вытащил телефон-раскладушку и открыл его.  
-Не работает?  
-В нем даже аккумулятора нет. - Подтвердил Уолтер. - Но тебе нравилось в те моменты, когда было особенно тяжело или тоскливо, говорить с "матерью". И поскольку на контакт ты шел плохо, а замыкаться в себе очень опасно, я подумал, что это неплохое средство для терапии. То, что происходит сейчас - самый большой прогресс, которого удалось добиться за два года.  
-Два года?  
-Да, именно столько ты находишься здесь. Врачи, которые лечили тебя раньше, были уверены, что нужно подавлять все твои фантазии и выдумки. Признаться, я и сам вначале придерживался подобной тактики, однако вскоре понял, что она не приносит никаких результатов. Поэтому я просто позволил тебе жить в своем мире. Посмотри, куда это нас с тобой привело. – Гордо улыбнулся Уолтер.  
-Уолтер... – Тихо начал Генри.  
-Ты можешь звать меня доктор Салливан, как и остальные пациенты.  
-Здесь есть и другие?  
-Конечно, здесь есть и другие. Например, твой старый знакомый Джаспер.  
-Он жив?  
-Ну конечно, жив! - Возмутился Уолтер. - Только вот...Джаспер был одним из самых сложных пациентов, у него была острая форма пиромании. Однажды ему каким-то образом удалось сжечь свою одежду и часть вещей в камере. Он и сюда попал из-за того, что поджег дом, в котором жил, и вся его семья сгорела. Терапия и лекарства не помогали, и ему пришлось сделать лоботомию. В тот момент ты проходил мимо операционной и увидел это. Мне очень жаль. Зато сейчас Джаспер может свободно ходить по коридорам - он кроткий, словно ягненок. Ты тоже можешь гордиться собой - теперь, когда воспоминания вернулись, я полагаю, ты вправе считать себя совершенно нормальным человеком.  
-Тогда выпустите меня отсюда! Вы думаете, мне нравится находиться в сумасшедшем доме?  
-Тебя выпустят только после того, как специальная комиссия подтвердит твою вменяемость. - Покачал головой Салливан.  
-Отлично, я готов увидеть их прямо сейчас. - Вскочил на ноги Генри.  
-Прошу, сядь. Все не так просто. Ведь если ты будешь признан нормальным, тебя посадят в тюрьму за убийство.  
Генри рухнул на стул и закрыл глаза руками. Слезы, сдерживаемые так долго, наконец, прорвались, и мужчина дал им волю. Доктор не стал торопить его и отошел к окну, чтобы не мешать.  
-Он бил меня, бил, сколько я себя помню. И маму. Однажды он сломал мне ключицу только за то, что я пролил чай на его любимое кресло. Мне было десять. А после смерти мамы стало еще хуже. Я больше не мог терпеть. - Наконец сумел вымолвить Генри.  
Салливан сел напротив и сочувственно погладил его по руке.  
-Я знаю. И не осуждаю тебя. Скорее всего, на твоем месте я поступил бы также. Но у судьи и присяжных может быть другое мнение.   
Генри судорожно вздохнул и спохватился:  
\- А Айлин? Где она?  
-Боюсь, "Айлин" это моя вина. Видишь ли, моя жена...  
-Ваша жена? - не веря своим ушам, воскликнул Таунсенд.  
-Да, Генри. Конечно, ее зовут по-другому, но это сейчас неважно. Так вот, на прошлой новогодней вечеринке здесь, в больнице, присутствовали члены семьи некоторых сотрудников. Чтобы пациентам было не так одиноко, самых тихих и спокойных тоже позвали. Ты тогда находился под действием сильных седативных препаратов и не мог причинить никому вреда. Я решил, что это хорошая идея - познакомить своего нового пациента с женой. Она была добра к тебе и ты, по всей видимости, запомнил ее и встретил уже в своих фантазиях. Наверное, тебе было приятно думать, что ты не один в этих скитаниях и можешь защитить хрупкую, красивую девушку от жестокого мужчины.  
-Простите, пожалуйста. Я не знал... - Залившись краской, пробормотал Генри. - А Синтия?  
Теперь настала очередь Уолтера краснеть:  
-Видишь ли, ты здесь уже довольно долгое время, один, так сказать, а медсестра Веласкез иногда ведет себя неподобающе с молодыми пациентами, к тому же ее стиль одежды не всегда соответствует...  
-Не надо, я все понял! - Перебил его Генри.  
Они помолчали немного, глядя друг на друга: Генри - растерянно, Уолтер - сочувственно.  
Наконец последний встал из-за стола:  
-Я думаю, на сегодня сеанс можно закончить. Мы добились огромного успеха, и это в том числе твоя заслуга. Не забывай, держать в себе все негативные эмоции нельзя, иначе это съест тебя изнутри, а попросить о помощи - не стыдно. Мы продолжим в следующий раз. Сейчас тебе пора отдохнуть. А меня ждет встреча с управляющим.  
-Можно последний вопрос? - Спросил Генри, вставая вслед за доктором. - А...обезьяны в коридоре?  
Салливан откинул голову и расхохотался.  
-Извини, пожалуйста, но сила твоего воображения не перестает меня удивлять. - Сказал он, вытирая слезы. - Ты сам все увидишь.  
Уолтер открыл дверь и подозвал охранника. Пока двое других мужчин о чем-то тихо переговаривались, Генри осматривал коридор. Конечно, никаких обезьян там не было - это были обычные люди, врачи и пациенты. Охранник мягко взял его под руку и повел знакомой дорогой на второй этаж. Генри с вертел головой во все стороны, рассматривая все вокруг, и ему даже показалось, что он увидел лица Синтии и Джаспера, но сказать наверняка было нельзя.  
-Знаешь, я работаю в этом заведении уже двадцать лет. - Тихо проговорил охранник за спиной. - Всякого навидался, конечно. Раньше это было элитное заведение, но сейчас уже не то - часть помещений не используется, а система безопасности работает с перебоями.  
Они подошли к камере с мигающей над ней лампочкой и охранник, открыв дверь, зашел внутрь вместе с Генри.  
\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы судить кто сумасшедший, а кто нет. У всех свои проблемы, свои секреты. Если любого из нас рассмотреть как следует, то каждый окажется психом.   
-Вам легко говорить. - Буркнул Генри. - Вам не приходится целыми днями сидеть за запертой дверью.  
Охранник только усмехнулся:  
-Это всего лишь дверь, не так ли? И все, что тебе нужно, это ключ.  
Генри вздрогнул, когда мужчина, подмигнув, шагнул к нему и опустил что-то в его карман. В тусклом свете блеснул бейдж с надписью "Дж. Шрайбер".  
-В конце концов, у каждого должен быть выбор. - Сказал мужчина и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
